Frontier Days 2013
=Preface= All of the 2013 Frontier Day shops are located along North Ring Road in Wehnimer's Landing. __TOC__ =Expected Merchants= Bordaline, Charleia, Distrah, Dreknia, Druena, Eolynn, Felthrop, Fitzwobbin, Groulin, Hunara, Intuitaur, Jankus, Onetta, Parlay, Radyn, Soirissa, Stephos, Stiletto, Vothun, Walward =Expected Services= 4x Thrown Bandolier (Raffled 7/22 Plat) 5x Talking Falchion (Raffle Mon. 10:23pm) A Wand Generator (North Dock, Room 250, 25k) Animal Companion Alterations Animated Cauldron Charging Scroll Cutters Custom Gemcutters and Patterns Custom Title (Raffle Wed. 8:58pm) General Altering, Lightening and Deepening Ice Chunk Rings Lizard Pets Permabless Rare Metal Key Blanks (Raffle Fri. 7:58pm) Scripted Towels Siegery Customization Sonic Alters Unlocked Signet Rings Voodoo Doll Wandering Tattoos =Shop Listings= All Washed Up Lich room 287 a green water-stained wagon Washed Up Pale green walls and hardwood floors are bathed in soothing lights from several hanging brass lanterns that cast shadows throughout the interior decor of this modest shop. White wicker baskets with ivy-wrapped handles rest atop a long wooden counter that has been draped with embroidered green silk. A ceramic tub filled with neatly folded towels and other sundry items occupies the center of the room. You also see a silk curtain. Obvious exits: out On the wooden counter you see an oak serving tray and a white wicker basket. On the serving tray you see a cup of rose infused tea, a sugar-dusted chocolate cookie, a tiny almond tea cake and a warm chocolate croissant In the wicker basket you see a brushed faenor mirror, a wide silver barrette and a bar of white soap On the ceramic tub you see a plush white towel, a blue cotton towel, a fluffy ivory towel, a soft grey towel and a dirty towel. In the ceramic tub you see a pair of rolton fur slippers and some black velvet slippers Washed Up, Sitting Room Small and cozy, this dimly-lit sitting room is illuminated by a myriad of multicolored candles. Full length mirrors line all four walls, giving the appearance of a much larger room. A blush velvet settee with white tasselled pillows dominates one side of the room. You also see a small placard and a silk curtain. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: :|*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-|-*-| Welcome to All Washed Up! I may be available sometime this week to make your :towels much more useful. Please be courteous and remember to clean up after yourselves. :~ Bordaline Briskertucket In the velvet settee you see some silver coins. Nestled between the cushions are several silver coins. It's probably not enough to pay for your service so you decide to leave them there. Under the velvet settee you see a dust bunny. Yep. It's definitely a dust bunny. Looks like someone needs to spend more time cleaning! Bootleggers and Lagers Prime Lich room 265 Plat Lich room 287 a wide silver canvas tent and Lagers The size of a small building, the canvas walls of the tent are stretched taut, and dyed a rich silvery hue. Metal racks hang from the apex, a number of flagons and mugs dangling from their polished hooks. Positioned in a corner is a curved ebony bar, topped with a slab of dark green marble. A number of customers peruse and sample the drinks along the bar's counter top. You also see a gilt-trimmed oak sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :All of my flagons on the bar will hold your favorite brew. In addition, enjoy my selection of boots along the metal racks. You will find them more fashionable than a gold ring, and just as useful if you RUB and TAP them. :I will also be offering my services on occassion to sell off my supply of magical flagons, that will refill themselves once a day. : ''-Councilman Stephos.'' On the metal racks you see a pair of black silver-toed boots, a pair of brown toeless boots, a pair of simple black boots, a pair of simple tan boots, a pair of dark grey leather boots, a pair of slim red leather boots, a pair of skull-buckled boots, a pair of brass-buckled boots, a pair of gold-trimmed boots, a pair of dark brown boots, a pair of dusty white boots, a pair of blue leather boots, a pair of rolton fleece boots, some slouched silver-trimmed boots and some polished black leather boots On the ebony bar you see a slender suede-wrapped flagon, a gold-brimmed emerald green flagon, a lapis-inset dark silvery flagon, a stamped dark red steel flagon, a hammered dark steel flagon, a silver and white steel flagon, a wide-lipped dark green flagon, a garnet-inset sleek black flagon, a gold and crimson steel flagon and a rune-etched deep golden flagon Brumas' Toy Wagon Room 224 a small red and gold wagon The wagon is rather small and could only house a handful of occupants, at least comfortably. One corner of the floor is covered in colorful stuffing as if it were the aftermath of a toy onslaught, while a tiny music box rests upon a stand and fills the wagon with a soft melody. You also see a sturdy wooden rack with some stuff on it and a large toy castle with numerous dolls and toys within. Obvious paths: out In the toy castle you see a skinny toy gypsy fortuneteller, a collared toy war rat, an old grizzled toy warrior, a sleepy-eyed toy guard, an onyx-eyed ashen toy ghost, a golden brown toy acorn, a scrawny dark brown toy kobold, a round shaggy toy rolton, a small stuffed toy treehouse, a tiny furry brown toy squirrel, a ruby-eyed grey toy wyvern, a large tattered Helga doll, a battered Baron Hochstib doll, a small shaggy mutt toy and an adorable tiny kitten toy On the wooden rack you see a large shell inlaid toy chest, a wool-covered brown carrier and a small blue leather satchel. Charms Room 280 a blackened oak wagon The interior of the wagon is lined with crowded shelves full of glowing mushrooms, casting the area in a dim greenish glow. Positioned near a blackened iron cauldron, an ebonwood bookshelf creaks under the weight of a multitude of dusty spell tomes. A glass-panelled armoire displays a variety of crystals and trinkets at the rear of the wagon. You also see a colorful glaes bead curtain, a moon-carved oak door and a charred vellum sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: :The boxes in the cauldron are scroll cutters. They will change your scrolls in the following ways: ::a leaf-carved ash box ~ a leaf-shaped textured vert scroll ::a lily-carved birch box ~ a lily-embossed creamy white scroll ::a white birch web-embossed box ~ a web-embossed seared ivory scroll ::a vine-embossed golden oak box ~ a vine-embossed smooth golden scroll ::a key-stamped black fel box ~ a key-stamped crumpled ebon scroll :Please note that the scroll, parchment, vellum, or palimpsest you place in the cutters will retain their original look of scroll, parchment, vellum, palimpsest, etc. The iron cauldron has seen years of use as evidenced by its blackened, dented state. In the iron cauldron you see a leaf-carved ash box, a lily-carved birch box, a white birch web-embossed box, a vine-embossed golden oak box and a key-stamped black fel box On the ebonwood bookshelf you see a dusty forest green volume stamped with a gold-inlaid tree, a leather-bound azure tome with silver scrollwork, a dual-strapped grey components bag and a matte bronze leather chalk case The large armoire is made of darkly stained cherrywood, and the doors are inlaid with smoky glass panels. In the glass-panelled armoire you see a silver-caged lavender crystal, a gold-caged champagne crystal, a vert-swirled ivory crystal, a garnet cloisonne wrist coil set in bronze filigree, a wristlet of scarlet-glazed alder slats and a burled teak armlet inset with lavender jade Charms, Alcove This cozy alcove is sparsely decorated with bundles of dried herbs. A small cot covered with a patchwork quilt occupies one side of the area, while a three-legged wooden table dominates the other side. You also see a colorful glaes bead curtain and a charred vellum sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: :I am able to customize the look of your possessions or lighten or deepen them. :I am also able to customize the scroll cutters sold in my wagon. :If you choose to customize a scroll cutter, please bear in mind that you must have a COLOR or TEXTURE, and it must be SHAPED, EMBOSSED, or STAMPED. For example, you may choose to have your cutter make a swan-stamped smooth ivory scroll. :''Alternately you may prefer a smooth ivory swan-stamped scroll. :''If you choose to customize one of the boxes, I will also triple their uses, from 10 to 30. On the wooden table you see a plate of honey-glazed cinnamon fig bars and a pitcher of iced herbal tea Colorful Wagon Room 267 a repurposed construction wagon smeared with colorful swirls of paint Various scrapes and gouges mar the rough planks lining the floor and low sides of the wagon, partially masked by thick smears of colorful paint. A hastily-constructed canvas roof stretches overhead, trapping in the warm smell of freshly baked cookies. A wide set of sturdy stairs leads back out the front to the main road, and near the back of the wagon you spy a small metal ladder. You also see a cloth-lined crate and some velvet-covered pallets of wood with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none Trails and dribbles of dried paint are dripped and smeared on the rough planks. Although recently swept clean, a few cookie crumbs linger near the baseboards. Artful smears of paint festoon the low sides of the wagon, depicting a relatively happy life led by the children in the orphanage. Scrawled here and there are the clumsy signatures of the artists, each accompanied by a tiny handprint. The stairs are constructed of wide, sturdy planks. Some polished boards cover one half of the stairs, forming a smooth slide. The metal ladder appears to give access to the area behind the wagon. Hanging above it is a sturdy rope. In the cloth-lined crate you see a small sample basket, a small red box of cookies, a small orange box of cookies, a small purple box of cookies, a small blue box of cookies and a small green box of cookies. The small napkin-lined basket holds a tasty selection of cookie samples. You rummage through the basket and select a pale sugar cookie in a simple animal shape. On the velvet-covered pallets you see a hammered-iron signet band, a heavy silver pinky signet, a signet-carved frosted glass ring, a brass-tipped cockatrice quill, a slender split-tip reed, a scallop-edged stationary paper, a sheet of crisp white vellum, a cobalt blue stick of wax, a forest green stick of wax and an amethyst stick of wax the Wagon The grassy sward behind the wagon has been swept clear of debris, revealing a small play area set up for the wagon's tiny attendants. A faint dampness lingers in the air as breezes sweeping in from Darkstone Bay blow through, bringing with them a fresh, briny scent. Tucked up against the side of the wagon is a large chest and a small donation box. Obvious paths: none The small box is built of sturdy wood and is closed tightly shut. A small aperture in the top looks to be just the right size for coins or gems. There appears to be something written on it. In the Common language, it reads: :~The Wellington Home Orphanage Fund Raiser~ :All donations will go toward the running and staffing of Wellington Home. :Any donation, no matter how small, is appreciated! A small sand box constructed of rough boards sits near the town's defensive wall, filled with leftover mason's sand. Sunlight trickling through the leaves of a small tree nearby scatters dappled light over a board swing and a haphazard fort created of old crates and boxes. In the sand box you see some sand. In the large chest you see an assortment of odds and ends, a bunch of crafting materials and some sorted merchandise. This hamper has been tucked out of the way, halfway behind a large chest and partially under the wagon. In the picnic hamper you see a warm apple dumpling, a piping hot potato tart, a chilled bottle of milk and a handwritten note. In the Common language, it reads: :Alright, Wellington Homers! :We're here to sell cookies, so let's SELL them! :So, if any of you get the munchies (Yes, Whern, that includes you...), '' :''please eat one of these instead! :''-Lottianne'' Junction Room 287 a dark grey canvas pavilion Wisps of green, yellow and orange smoke drift lazily about the pavilion, all eventually rising to seep through a small opening in the top of the tent. Two grey canvas walls are nearly concealed by thick wooden shelves, each one sporting a variety of colorful bottles and smoking vials. In a corner of the tent sits a twitchy-eyed halfling alchemist, coughing and wheezing as he mixes the contents of glowing beakers. You also see an acid-stained bright orange sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Allo Lords and Ladies! :Welcome to the Consumption Junction! Below you will find which colorful drink contains which magical effect! NO REFUNDS! :Pale Blue Ale is Spirit Warding I :Dark Blue Ale is Spirit Warding II :Thick Grey Brew is Undisease :Slimy Green Mead is Unpoison :Swirling White Wine is Spirit Strike :Murky Black Mead is Unpresence :Bright Golden Ale is Bravery :Pale Green Ale is Elemental Defense I :Light Red Mead is Lockpick Enhancement :Dark Crimson Mead is Disarm Enhancement :Dark Green Ale is Elemental Defense II :Azure Ale is Elemental Wave :Silvery-Green Ale is Elemental Defense III :Greyish-white Brew is Thurfel s Ward :Dirt Brown Ale is Strength :Bubbling Yellow Ale is Disk :Cream-hued Wine is Natural Colors :Swirling Silver Ale is Mass Colors :Foggy White Mead is Mass Blur :Opaque Ale is Invisibility :''-The Ale-chemist-'' On the wooden shelves you see a mug of pale blue ale, a mug of dark blue ale, a flagon of thick grey brew, a cup of slimy green mead, a glass of swirling white wine, a flask of murky black mead, a mug of bright golden ale, a mug of pale green ale, a goblet of bright red mead, a goblet of dark crimson mead, a mug of dark green ale, a flagon of azure ale, a mug of silvery-green ale, a mug of greyish-white brew, a flask of dirt brown ale, a mug of bubbling yellow ale, a snifter of cream-hued wine, a mug of swirling silver ale, a mug of foggy white mead and a goblet of opaque ale. to the Point Room 225 a patterned blue and grey tent The walls are lined with low wooden shelves, each one hosting an assortment of glistening piles of gem-cutting accessories. A bin, overflowing with metal shavings, rests to the side of a short wooden counter where a wide-eyed halfling is perched, dangling her feet over the edge. You also see a large maoral sign and a lapis-inlaid white brocade curtain. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :R'' :''I'll cut to the point. There are patterns on the counter, and gemcutters on the shelves. Absolutely no refunds. I may make a few appearances to make you a custom pattern, if you're nice. On the wooden shelves you see a growling green steel gnoll, a gnarled black imflass troll, a snarling red mithril orc, a bristling blue steel krolvin, a glistening grey ora kobold, a polished yellow vaalin goblin, a bright blue mithril frost giant, a sleek black metal spider, a shiny brown vultite minotaur and a ruby-eyed pale mithglin ghoul On the wooden counter you see a clove-shaped green ora pattern, a berry-shaped red ora pattern, a cone-shaped brown imflass pattern, a tulip-shaped golden mithril pattern, a lily-shaped white steel pattern, an orc-shaped black iron pattern, a troll-shaped grey imflass pattern, a lute-shaped red mithglin pattern, a ghost-shaped white gold pattern, a lion-shaped gold alloy pattern, an eye-shaped black steel pattern, a dirk-shaped blue mithril pattern, a bone-shaped pale silver pattern, a dwarf-shaped orange mithril pattern and an elf-shaped yellow imflass pattern to the Point, Backroom Crates, boxes, and barrels create more of a storage room than a merchant workshop. Amidst the maze of containers, in the center of the room sits a single lacquered wooden workbench. You also see an oak-framed poster and a lapis-inlaid white brocade curtain. Obvious exits: none The poster is made of off-white canvas and framed in a light oak border. Painted upon the canvas is the image of a scantily-clad nymph perched on a cluster of glistening rocks as dark waves crash all around her. Dapper Drifter Room 286 a dark crimson gilded-wheeled stagecoach Stretching the entire length of the stagecoach, a billowing silk awning provides some protection from the elements. An ornate gold lantern hangs above a slatted cabin door at the center of the expansive carriage. Next to the door rests a brass-hinged ironwood shelf while a segmented wrought-iron rack has been bolted on the opposite side. Making up the rear boot of the vehicle is a large mistwood compartment that can just be seen through its oversized gilded wheel spokes. Obvious paths: out The lantern is lit. On the ironwood shelf you see a pale blue silk cap, a soft woolen flat cap, a stately cylindrical hat, a sleek white fedora and a stiff brown derby hat In the wrought-iron rack you see a pale faewood walking stick, a twisted oak walking stick, a lustrous mahogany cane, a dragon-headed rosewood cane and a polished black walnut cane In the mistwood compartmen'''t you see a flawless willow crook, a silk-handled faewood crosier, a sigil-incised mesille scepter, a tapered kakore runestaff and a knotwork-hewn rowan staff Wagon Room 249 a rustic wooden plank wagon with a gently peaked slate-shingled roof Roughly hewn wooden walls encapsulate the room, their surfaces chipped and scratched from countless impacts with the weapons hanging from the '''hooks in the sloped ceiling. A curtain of faded red velvet serves to separate the shop from the backroom, its matted surface hanging all the way to the floor. Resting beside the door leading back outside is a low oak table, while a dented footlocker stands opposite. Obvious exits: none On the metal hooks you see a pair of yellow leather gloves, a pair of niveous gauntlets, a pair of dark leather handwraps, a vultite morning star, a flame red steel chakram, a razor-edged grey steel chakram and a blued steel chakram. On the oak table you see a polished dark vultite helm, some thick velvet robes, some blue vultite full plate, a polished vultite-link hauberk, a dark vultite metal breastplate, a set of coal black brigandine, a set of dark double leather, a set of sturdy double leather, a set of grey full leather, a set of green full leather, a polished dark orase runestaff, a long silvery faewood runestaff, a twisted golden mesille runestaff, a sun-carved ruic short bow, a varnished mossbark long bow and a carved ruic long bow. In the metal footlocker you see a pair of rugged leather boots, a pair of tattered green footwraps, a pair of thick blue leather sandals, a swirled green imflass-studded cestus, a vivid blue vultite knuckle-blade, a stylized vultite yierka-spur and a sunny yellow vultite troll-claw. Wagon, Backroom The only light in this room emanates from a weak oil lantern resting on a three-legged table near the back corner. The scent of leather, oil, and dust fills the room, along with thousands of dimly illuminated dust motes that hang suspended in the stagnant air, only moving when a breeze sweeps through the room from the faded red velvet curtain that leads back outside. A bedroll rests on the floor to one side, its rumpled surface testament to its frequent use. Obvious exits: none The flame within the smoky glass flickers steadily, casting its dim light on the room. Its light is weak and fails to illuminate the far corners, leaving their contents a mystery. Days, Extra Bags Room 267 a small thatch-roofed shop The inside of the shop is neatly laid out with various bags and satchels on shelves and racks. A roof of thatched ferns provides ample protection from the weather outside and yet its high vaulted ceiling gives the room a spacious atmosphere. A sign sits on a counter and displays large words written in Common: "Read This First!" A small section of the room is separated by a curtain of heavy canvas that provides a place of privacy away from the main shop. Obvious paths: out In the Common language, it reads: :READ THIS FIRST! :All bags and satchels are sold as is! :If you want special alterations done to :them the only service will be to open :and close them with a flare! :The dolls available are all made of solid :oak, or maple and were hand-painted by some :of the finest elven artists in the realm! :These fine dolls can be unlocked to :be fully operational toys to entertain :children of all ages! :Be on the look-out for Apprentice Intuitaur :who will be able to provide these minor :services for you. On the oak shelf you see a small yellow silk bag, a small pale-blue silk bag, a small green silk bag, a purple wooden sorcerer doll, a yellow wooden wizard doll, a black wooden rogue doll, a colorful wooden bard doll and a ragged wooden empath doll On the wooden rack you see a large brown leather satchel, a large bright red satchel, a large purple canvas satchel, a white wooden paladin doll, a green wooden ranger doll, a golden wooden cleric doll, a beaten wooden warrior doll and a worn wooden monk doll Some unseen force is preventing you from doing that. and Fliers, Showroom Room 268 a shabby burlap tent The sweet scent of lavender emanating from some potted shrubs wafts through the burlap tent. A makeshift wooden cage has been built around the center support beam. Two sections of the ceiling have been removed to allow for natural light to flow throughout the area. An expansive floral tapestry has been hung from the missing areas in the canopy to create a partition. Obvious exits: out On the potted shrubs you see a cluster of vivid yellow buttercups, a flame-tipped canary yellow rose, a pristine honeysuckle circlet, a bunch of fuchsia windflowers, a garland of cerulean hostas leaves, a single peach bougainvillea and a braid of claret dragonstalks In the wooden cage you see a red-banded sable toy fairywren, a colorful patchwork toy finch, a speckled chestnut toy starling, a dappled russet toy elf-owl and an orange-faced charcoal toy warbler and Fliers, Workroom An uneven work table takes up the majority of this cramped area. Dried lavender sprigs have been hung from the ceiling, adding a mild sweet scent to the musty odor of moist soil. A few sacks of potting clay have been carelessly stacked along one side of the tent and provides the only seating available. Obvious exits: out On the work table you see an oblong steel platter. On the steel platter you see a candied rose blossom and a cup of pale tea. the Hunt Room 281 a triple-peaked oiled leather tent The large airy tent branches into two smaller sections divided by lengths of copper silk. A gentle shifting light emits from numerous small glowworm-filled globes suspended at varying heights throughout the entire structure. Towards the back of the tent, a peregrine falcon rests on a carved modwir perch, a small leather hood hanging from a notch in the wood. Twin, rustic carved benches parallel each other displaying some wares. Obvious exits: east, west, out On the carved benches you see a mahogany back quiver, a pale grey hide back sheath, a leather staff harness, an evergreen silk bag, a brandy-hued leather pack, a pair of tall black boots, a pair of silk-lined boots, some brown leather boots and some moss green boots of the Hunt Carefully concealed vents provide a fresh breeze, causing some of the hanging globes to sway slightly and wafting the scent of pine and cinnamon from a small cauldron simmering in the corner. A large briar-carved modwir wardrobe stands open displaying some clothing. Obvious exits: east In the modwir wardrobe you see a carved faenor briar choker, some low-slung green leather pants, a mocha wool coat, a smoky suede cape, a coppery linen shirt, a pewter silk blouse, a sienna shearling jacket, some wide umber leather pants, a long olive silk tunic and a pair of chestnut velvet leggings of the Hunt One side of the tent is dominated by a large tapestry hanging from the ceiling. Shades of brown, green, and metallic copper thread evoke images of sunlight filtering through a dense forest canopy. Emerging from the corner of the tapestry, a pack of hounds is depicted closing in on a fierce boar. A row of tusks displays a selection of clothing. Obvious exits: west On the ivory tusks you see a faenor wrist cuff, a pair of slate woolen trousers, a chestnut linen tunic, some buff suede trousers, a sienna raw silk tunic, a verdant brushed wool longcoat, a sable shearling jacket, a cinder grey leather coat, some charcoal suede pants and a smooth brown leather tunic Fragrance Room 281 a huge deep burgundy silk pavilion The walls of the huge pavilion are made of deep burgundy silk, stirring with the slightest of breeze or movement. A soft, sweet aroma wafts through the open area as customers sample a variety of fragrances. You also see a circular white oak stand with some stuff on it and a long white oak table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east, west, out On the white oak stand you see a bottle of wildflower perfume, a bottle of rose perfume, a bottle of honeysuckle perfume, a bottle of lavender perfume, a bottle of cucumber perfume, a bottle of hibiscus perfume, a bottle of magnolia perfume, a bottle of peach perfume, a bottle of sirenflower perfume, a bottle of sweet pea perfume, a bottle of water lily perfume, a bottle of sunflower perfume, a bottle of pineapple perfume, a bottle of sweet aloe perfume and a bottle of vanilla sugar perfume On the white oak table you see a bottle of wild pear perfume, a bottle of strawberry perfume, a bottle of tropical breeze perfume, a bottle of autumn breeze perfume, a bottle of berry vanilla perfume, a bottle of sweet spring perfume, a bottle of pomegranate perfume, a bottle of banana perfume, a bottle of nutmeg perfume, a bottle of almond perfume, a bottle of rosewood perfume, a bottle of lemon perfume, a bottle of jasmine perfume, a bottle of blueberry perfume, a bottle of cookie dough perfume, a bottle of pumpkin spice perfume, a bottle of orange perfume, a bottle of chocolate perfume and a bottle of coconut perfume Fragrance Walls of deep burgundy silk enclose the area, their surface shifting from the faintest movement from passersby. A musky and spicy scent hangs heavily in the air. You also see a round dark oak stand with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east On the dark oak stand you see a bottle of musky leather cologne, a bottle of redwood cologne, a bottle of peppercorn cologne, a bottle of arctic cologne, a bottle of spiced lime cologne, a bottle of smokefire cologne, a bottle of jungle mist cologne, a bottle of sandalwood cologne, a bottle of sea breeze cologne, a bottle of cedar cologne, a bottle of clove cologne, a bottle of fresh scent cologne and a bottle of spicy cologne Fragrance Deep burgundy walls of smooth silk stretch across the inside of the pavilion. There are few customers in this area of the tent, and more than half have faces contorted into a grimace. The area is infused with the mixed odor of sweat, sulfur, and sea salt. You also see a high red oak shelf with some stuff on it and a small red oak table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: west On the red oak shelf you see a bottle of peaty whiskey oil, a bottle of fish oil, a bottle of dusty parchment oil, a bottle of roasted meat oil, a bottle of forgefire oil, a bottle of sour alcohol oil, a bottle of cigar smoke oil, a bottle of acrid oil, a bottle of sea salt oil, a bottle of turnip oil, a bottle of fresh hay oil, a bottle of sawdust oil, a bottle of pine sap oil, a bottle of sweet musky oil, a bottle of coffee oil, a bottle of onion oil and a bottle of seaweed oil On the red oak table you see a bottle of greasy oil, a bottle of manure-scented oil, a bottle of foul-scented oil, a bottle of mold-scented oil, a bottle of horrid scented oil, a bottle of sulfur scented oil, a bottle of blood red oil and a bottle of putrid smelling oil Imbed Shed Room 266 a broad red wooden shed The walls of the shed are formed of uneven wooden planks, all similarly painted a bright red shade. Small metal shavings and frayed strings are spread out along the floor in cluttered pockets. A large, circular oak table rises up from the center of the shed, a number of trinkets covering its surface. Obvious exits: out On the circular oak table you see a dark blue wavecrest pin, a bright green orb pin, a snarling krolvin pirate pin, a tiny halfling swashbuckler pin, a polished black warship pin, a deep red trident pin, a fiery meteor-shaped pin, a brimming silver ale mug pin, a green-tinted silver arrow pin, a gleaming blue eyeball pin, a bright white lightning bolt pin, a dark grey tombstone pin, a glistening white snowflake pin, a silvery-blue cutlass pin, a lustrous tiny black scarab pin, a ruby-inset lockpick pin, an ashen-hued skull pin, a dark-winged red vathor pin, a jagged blue shard-shaped pin, a gold-eyed brown kobold pin, a white-grey shaggy rolton pin, a red-bladed waraxe pin, a brilliant red fireball pin, a golden sword-shaped pin, a gleaming silver coin pin and a sleek dark green goblin pin. Immensity Room 266 an enormous brown and red tent The brown tent is enormous inside, with thick hide walls rising up well over the height of two giantmen. Rows of oversized racks housing large weapons and shields stretch down the center of the area, and a red bear skin curtain provides an exit. Obvious exits: none On the oversized racks you see a blue vultite mattock, a grey mithril military pick, a razor-sharp black vultite flamberge, a wicked-edged red mithglin flamberge, a long-handled black glaes flail, a gilt-edged polished steel claidhmore, a wide black steel claidhmore, a white vultite greataxe, a jagged-edged grey vultite battle-axe, a huge executioner's axe, a faenor-edged white vultite aegis, a huge iron-banded greatshield, a mithril-bound glaes kite shield, a black mithril pavis, a polished dark vultite wall shield, a silver-horned blue mithril greathelm, a gold-horned white mithril greathelm, a gold-inlaid white vultite sledgehammer, a massive silvery imflass sledgehammer, a hefty ashen vultite war club, a shadowy black steel katana, a sleek red steel katana and a gleaming snow white steel katana. Innate Element Room 280 a rune-etched fiery red tent The walls of the tent are comprised of thick, black canvas and hold a few patches in many areas, the fabric rugged yet secure. Near the center of the area, sits a bubbling cauldron, a blackened firepit and a pile of stones. A small countertop rises in between a block of ice and a lightning rod. You also see a silver-eyed dwarven wizard and a frost-edged blackened sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: :Welcome to the Innate Element! :Would you like your weapon imbued with the power of the elements? Or perhaps you've grown tired of the one your weapon already has? :Just ASK me about fire, earth, acid, cold, or lightning to begin! Questions: :Ask about ice :Ask about fire :Ask about cold :Ask about electric :Ask about impact :Ask about acid :Ask about pit :Ask about rod :Ask about stones :Ask about cauldron and Luck Room 225 a dice-etched sky blue wagon Shimmering beads of a variety of gemstones hang from the ceiling of this wagon, their surfaces capturing the light from nearby candles that line the walls. A makeshift dart board has been drawn onto a patch of canvas that droops over an iron-banded coffer, partially concealing it. Two featureless dwarf mannequins stand on either side of a polished glass display case. Obvious exits: out In the iron-banded coffer you see a pair of wood dice, some scratched copper dice, a pair of smooth obsidian dice, some blue-piped ivory dice, a pair of bone dice, a pair of polished faenor dice, a pair of kelyn dice, a pair of tiny veniom dice, a pair of carve kakore dice, a pair of ruby dice, some polished red vultite darts, some glossy blue vultite darts, some slim black-whorled darts, some slender vivid yellow darts, some carved ebony darts, some engraved mithril darts, some stamped dark cherry darts, some shiny moss green darts, some etched indigo ora darts, some painted bright orange darts, some sharp violet-hued darts and some gold and navy blue darts. On the dwarven mannequins you see a smooth black spidersilk dart pouch, a rugged brown leather dart pouch, a tiny black dart-clasped pouch, a small crimson dart pouch, a brown cotton dice pouch, a coin-clapsed green dice pouch, a coin-clasped blue dice pouch, a light grey cloth dice pouch, a folded brown lockpick pouch, a stained grey cloth lockpick pouch, an oiled brown leather dice neckpouch, a narrow black lockpick wrist sheath, a silver-hinged black dart case, a scratched mithril dart case, a varnished ironwood dart case, a lacquered rosewood dart case, a tiny glass dice case, a spherical black dice case, a slim red dice case, a polished lockpick case, a sleek black steel lockpick case, a narrow glass lockpick case, a copper dart-shaped pin, a small silver dart-shaped medal and a slender silver dice tube. In the glass display case you see a sleek black vaalin lockpick, a twisted golvern lockpick, a slender dark invar lockpick, a thin kelyn lockpick, a scratched veniom lockpick, a dark blue rolaren lockpick, a crimson vultite lockpick, a sharp alum lockpick and a large golden dart-shaped trophy Sticks, Showroom Room 266 a large green silk pavillion Soft, but sturdy, green silk is supported by several solid oak poles to create this expansive room. The makeshift wooden floor is nearly completely covered in deep plush rugs. A large wooden rack stands in the middle of the room, while a small metal stand and a reed basket sit near the back. Small magical lanterns hang from the pavilion's poles, providing a luminous glow to the large room. You also see a black beaded curtain. Obvious exits: out On the wooden rack you see a rotted faewood runestaff carved with russet sigils, a pristine faewood staff engraved with silvery sigils, a pale faewood runestaff inscribed with silvery blue sigils, a scorched faewood staff etched with crimson sigils, a drakar-tipped vultite warlance and a gornar-tipped vultite pike On the metal stand you see an ornate mithglin pike studded with several jewels, a slender orase staff capped with a cracked yellow diamond, a gnarled orase runestaff capped with an uncut emerald, a vine-etched kakore staff capped with a moss agate, a thick mossbark runestaff etched with a web design and an oak-hafted vultite lance stained with dried blood In the reed basket you see a heavy leather harness Sticks, Workroom Separated from the rest of the pavillion by a black beaded curtain, this small space is obviously used to create the shop's wares. A cluttered wooden workbench stands against the far wall next to a small lathe. Several piles of wood from a variety of trees are neatly stacked nearby. A simple wooden stool near the workbench is the room's only seating. Obvious exits: none Selection Room 265 a patchwork animal skin tent Propped up on roughly hewn wooden poles is a patchwork of tanned skins sewn together with animal sinew to form a makeshift lodge. The floor is similarly haphazard in appearance with odd piles of vegetable peelings, bleached bones and wood shavings among the faded rugs scattered around the room. Most of the cluttered space is taken up by a disheveled bunk on which there appears to be a pile of make-do and mend items of clothing. A pungent aroma of onions and rendered animal fat lingers in the air. You also see a discolored metal bin. Obvious exits: out On the disheveled bunk you see a linen skirt, a shaggy grey rolton wool mantle, some mismatched boar hide trousers, a slender yellow orase staff, some bamboo leaf sandals, a lacquered case, a narrow willow basket, a matte brown jacket, a low-slung girdle and a pliant birch bark corset In the metal bin you see a pair of fishbone earrings, a rough amber pendant, a trio of yellowed bone rings, a braided horsehair thumb ring, a pine needle necklace, a riverstone pebble choker, some driftwood hairsticks, a knotted sinew ring and a snakeskin wristlet Parlour North Dock, Room 250, in ship The wooden ceiling slopes somewhat here, causing the room to shrink slightly towards a long wooden counter. Positioned around the room are a number of mannequins, many of them displaying old cuts or having crooked limbs. A series of rusted hooks jut out from a wall, and a small cigar stand rests near the arched doorway. Obvious exits: none On the wooden counter you see a silver-haired toy Nalfein rogue, a huge blue-grey toy crab, an umber-hued toy pirate ship, a red-shrouded black toy warship, a smiling toy halfling swashbuckler, a snarling toy arctic hound, a blue-grey toy krolvin pirate, a stamped bright red coin, a salt-stained gold coin and a chipped silver coin. On the mannequins you see a gaunt toy zombie parrot, a silver and white toy parrot, a one-eyed green toy parrot, a bright red toy parrot, an old blood-stained eyepatch, a frayed black cotton eyepatch, an opal-studded black eyepatch, a ruby-studded black eyepatch, a tri-cornered blood red hat, a tri-cornered dark brown hat, a tri-cornered deep black hat and a tri-cornered dark blue hat. On the rusted hooks you see some thick black suspenders, some thin red leather suspenders, some bright yellow cotton suspenders and some fancy navy blue suspenders. On the cigar stand you see a stout reddish-orange cigar, a small silvery cigar, a fat brown cigar and a thick storm grey cigar. of the West, Canker Anchor A nearly toothless orc bartender whistles tunelessly from behind a driftwood bar, polishing goblets in between serving up drinks. A row of stained stools face the bar, almost half of them occupied by scruffy crew members. Boot marks scuff the dirty wooden floor. You also see an arched doorway. Obvious exits: west On the driftwood bar you see some crunchy cinnamon peanuts, a square of chocolate fudge, a buttery chicken wing, a stein of silvery ale, a slice of toasted garlic bread, a mug of dark red rum, a flagon of gold mead and a small tumbler of fresh water. Palace Room 225 a massive bright blue wagon The interior walls of this massive wagon have been colorfully painted to depict the landscape of a rolling hillside with a bright blue sky above. Wooden shelves and tiny parapets have been setup along the sides to come together and form the walls of a miniature palace. A steel bin full of sticks rests under a long wooden table. Obvious exits: out In the steel bin you see a dark leather-wrapped stick, a long maoral stick, a polished wooden stick, a gnarled red stick and a smooth dark stick On the wooden shelves you see a ruddy brown kobold pinata, a shaggy white rolton pinata, a dark green troll pinata, a menacing red orc pinata, a black arachnid pinata, an icy blue frost giant pinata, a silvery steel golem pinata, a dark grey gargoyle pinata, a blood red vathor pinata, a grey-blue krolvin pinata, a yellow elf-shaped pinata, a green elf-shaped pinata, a black elf-shaped pinata, a blue human-shaped pinata, a white halfling-shaped pinata, a brown dwarf-shaped pinata, a grey giantman-shaped pinata, a red gnome-shaped pinata, a pink aelotoi-shaped pinata, a silver half krolvin-shaped pinata, a golden moon-shaped pinata, a black dragon-shaped pinata, a silver keg-shaped pinata, an Imperial ship-shaped pinata, a russet treehouse pinata, a First Elanith Bank-shaped pinata, a *green-eyed mayor pinata, a cute flower girl pinata, a red-robed summoner pinata and a round Helga pinata *Platinum Only Pulchritudinous Picker Room 225 an elegant jewel-toned wagon Swaths of silk line the walls of this elegantly appointed wagon, the jewel tones of the fabric shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass window. A polished cherry case lines one wall, the glass front displaying the wares inside. A cherry table rests near a purple damask curtain, the polished surface holding a tall branching rack atop it. Unlit elaborate brass candelabra bookend the doorway of the wagon, lending the small space a slightly more formal feel. You also see a dainty wooden basket. Obvious exits: out In the cherry cas'''e you see a spiraling alum hat pin, a multihued glaes hairpin, an elegant veniom hairpin, a slender golvern corset stay and a ruby-tipped invar hat pin In the '''wooden basket you see a violet feystone, a faceted viridian blazestar, a sylvarraend ruby and a dragonseye sapphire In the cherry case you see a spiraling alum hat pin, a multihued glaes hairpin, an elegant veniom hairpin, a slender golvern corset stay and a ruby-tipped invar hat pin. On the cherry table you see a tall branching rack. On the branching rack you see a silk-stitched suede backpack, a quilted silk pouch, a simple silk linen pack, a petite plum poke and a cylindrical leather pack. Salon The wooden walls in this small salon have been painted a deep purple and are hung with various portraits of elegantly dressed individuals. Against the far wall rests a grey silk sofa with plum brocade pillows, the stained glass window above it letting in just enough sunlight to gleam off the braided silk rug that covers the center of the room. A small worktable sits in one corner, neatly arranged with various supplies. Obvious exits: out The worktable has been painstakingly carved from cherry and polished to a gleaming shine. Specially built compartments hold various tools of the trade, each one arranged neatly. A piece of parchment bearing a stylized "S" sigil sits prominently in the center of the worktable, the list scribed in elegantly scrolling handwriting. Emporium, Showroom Room 224 a sturdy makeshift lodge Scattered around the shop are many enormous crates filled with the ore of precious magical metals. The strong aroma of burnt oil, the constant banging of a hammer, and the fierce heat within the room stimulate the senses. On the back wall of the shop, an assortment of weapons and armor are displayed prominently on a large villswood rack. You also see a black faewood door. Obvious exits: out On the villswood rack you see some pristine vultite arm greaves, some pristine vultite leg greaves, a tapered ora armet, an acid-stained ora buckler, a lustrous mithglin zweihander, an acid-pitted mithglin maul, a fel-shafted mithglin pike, an icy blue mithglin machete, an embossed ora knight's shield, some studded mithglin brigandine, some embossed vultite full plate, some rugged black double leathers, a blackened mithglin hatchet, an ornate ora tower shield and a storm grey ora kite shield Emporium, Workshop Constructed in one corner is a stone forge, which radiates heat throughout the lodge. Nearby is a heavy steel anvil, which is seated next to an oil-filled tempering trough, and assorted blacksmith tools lay on top of a centrally built workbench. A vultite sharpening file hangs on a rusty nail that has been hammered into the wall behind the workbench. You also see a black faewood door. Obvious exits: none Sanctimonium Room 265 a white-ora trimmed wagon with a scuffed rear wheel Framed paintings of various sizes take up all available wall space inside this large, yet cramped, wagon. Each image is of a different deity and appears to have been placed haphazardly. Next to a pile of half-finished prayermats stands a large mahogany wardrobe, while a wooden weapon rack is centered over a long glass counter. You also see a sliding panel that leads out behind the wagon and a mithglin-caged lantern hanging from an iron hook. Obvious exits: out In the mahogany wardrobe you see some tooled grey brigandine with flame-etched steel plates, some soft flowing robes with a flame-embroidered hem, some fitted green leather armor emblazoned with a silver sickle, some sculpted dark leather armor stamped with a small feather and some grey full plate with stylized flames on the breastplate On the weapon rack you see a vultite gauntlet-sword with a chalcedony-inset hilt, a wide-bladed vultite warblade with a green jade-inset pommel, some veniom-stitched gloves with drakar-reinforced knuckles, a golden vultite seax etched with five conjoined circles and some veniom-stitched boots with etched drakar tips. On the glass counter you see a frosted glass tome-shaped brooch with scrolled edges, a black iron key inset with a trillion-cut black dreamstone, a broken clay fragment painted with a flower petal, a small bone relic encased in amber and a tiny brightly-painted wooden totem. Wagon Yard A small grassy area has been roped off behind a large wagon. A small group of children runs back and forth, laughing and shouting as they duck under the rope and dodge crates in a boisterous game of tag. You also see a sliding panel that leads into a nearby wagon, some wooden crates scattered about the area, and an ornate silver bowl sitting on a small marble pedestal. Obvious paths: none In the silver bowl you see a pile of birdseed. >''Dipping your hand into a nearby bowl filled with birdseed, you scoop up a handful of the grainy substance and toss it upon the ground.'' Clusters of forest snipe flock to the offering and chitter with one another as they peck away at the seed. It only takes a matter of seconds for them to completely consume the offered meal, though they still stand around chirping at each other for a few moments more. Rising as one, they take to the air and glide away. and Mirrors Room 224 a tall grey leather tent The tent's ceiling is high enough to accommodate the average giantman, yet the area's counter and shelve are just the right height for a gnome. A thin cloud of smoke haze lingers near the apex, its vapors infused with mixed scents of blackberry and vanilla. You also see a large cigar flavor chart, a carved wooden sign, a small velvet stand with some stuff on it and a large tent flap. Obvious paths: none In the Common language, it reads: :Be careful when you're grabbing my cigars! If you want to know the flavors, check out the chart! No refunds! Enjoy the smokes! '' :- Kelcer'' In the Common language, it reads: :slender dark - Apple Thick cigar - Cherry Chocolated-hued cigar - Chocolate '' :''Golden brown - Honey Dark orange - Mango Petite tan - Peach Rolled ashen - Vanilla '' :''Long white - Vanilla Slim black - Blackberry Light brown - Caramel Reddish-brown - Cinnamon '' :''Slender strawberry - Strawberry Green - Tropical Yellow - Butterscotch Greyish-brown - Clove '' :''Pale white - Coconut Dark grey - Rum and chicory Dark mauve - Plum Russet brown - Almond Vanilla On the oak counter you see some chocolate pipe tobacco, some strawberry pipe tobacco, some apple pipe tobacco, some caramel pipe tobacco, some rum pipe tobacco, some hazelnut pipe tobacco, some blackberry pipe tobacco, some blueberry pipe tobacco, some cherry pipe tobacco, some vanilla pipe tobacco, a slender dark cigar, a thick cherry cigar, a long chocolate-hued cigar, a golden brown cigar, a long dark orange cigar, a petite tan cigar, a fat leaf-wrapped cigar, a rolled ashen cigar, a long white cigar, a slim black cigar, a skinny light brown cigar, a short reddish-brown cigar, a slender strawberry cigar, a sweet smelling green cigar, a fat light yellow cigar, a thin greyish-brown cigar, a slim pale white cigar, a thick dark grey cigar, a rolled dark mauve cigar and a tightly rolled russet cigar. On the wooden shelves you see a dark brown briar pipe, a golden brown meerschaum pipe, a smooth white clay pipe, a varnished corncob pipe, a polished cherrywood pipe, a lacquered maple pipe, a carved maple pipe, a rough bogwood pipe, a slender soapstone pipe, a thick oak pipe, a small red matchbox, a tiny wooden matchbox, a painted blue matchbox, a small black matchbox, a polished gold cigar box, a slender black cigar box, a small oak cigar box and a slim silver cigar box. On the velvet stand you see a slender antique mirror, a highly polished gold mirror, a small oak-framed mirror and a tiny silver mirror. Smoking Arrow Room 286 a tall amber-hued tent A thick haze of smoke forms rings near the apex of the tent and a strong mix of scented aromas permeate in the area. A row of wax-stained tables form a large circle in the center of the tent, each setup with a number of candles or incense. Along the walls of the tent runs a line of curved wooden shelves. A narrow slit in the tent's ceiling allows some of the fragrant smog to leak out. Obvious exits: out On the wax-stained tables you see some tan sandalwood incense, some brown cinnamon incense, some green cypress incense, some dark nutmeg incense, some light vanilla incense, some grey clove incense, some pink rose incense, some pale lavender incense, some red spice incense, some golden lemon incense, some pale jasmine incense, some white chocolate incense, some dark pine incense, some red cedar incense, some red cherry incense, a red rose-shaped candle, a blue wave-shaped candle, a white fist-shaped candle, a green tree-shaped candle, a grey sword-shaped candle, a black shield-shaped candle, a silver eye-shaped candle, a red flame-shaped candle, a yellow sunburst-shaped candle, a pale diamond-shaped candle, a white halfling-shaped candle, a red human-shaped candle, a green elf-shaped candle, an ashen elf-shaped candle, a brown giantman-shaped candle, a blue krolvin-shaped candle, an orange dwarf-shaped candle, a yellow gnome-shaped candle, a brown kobold-shaped candle, a white skeleton-shaped candle, a twisted dark blue candle, a tall deep green candle, a slender dark red candle, a wide black candle, a circular white candle, a tiny white candle, a tiny black candle, a tiny red candle, a tiny blue candle and a tiny green candle. On the wooden shelves you see a bundle of frost-tipped arrows, a bundle of slender black arrows, a bundle of acid-pitted arrows, a bundle of drakar-tipped arrows, a bundle of feras-tipped arrows and a bundle of blunt-tipped arrows Splatter Pit Room 268 a wide deep purple silk pavilion The pavilion's walls are crafted of deep purple silk, shifting with the slightest breeze. White banners hang from the walls, each one depicting a colorful and detailed depiction of a beautiful landscape, from crisp snowy mountains to lush river valleys. A dark haired human with multi-hued eyes sits near some paint-splattered tables, cleaning some brushes in jars of water. Behind him rises a tall wooden supply shelf. Obvious exits: out The white cloth banners stir faintly, each one depicting a colorful and detailed depiction of a beautiful landscape, from crisp snowy mountains to lush river valleys. On the paint-stained tables you see a vine-etched paintbrush, a red paintbrush, a blue paintbrush, a white paintbrush, a black paintbrush and a multi-colored paintbrush. On the supply shelf you see a stained wooden paint palette, a small grey paintbrush pouch, a small glass paintbrush jar, a paint-stained dark cloth apron, a green-laced black cloth apron, a blue-laced white cloth apron, a pair of old ink-stained trousers, some soft paint-stained gloves, a pair of smooth black gloves, a small paint-stained kit, a stained inky black case and an ink-blotched steel case. Stash Room 287 a tall dark green canvas tent Tall sturdy posts raise the ceiling high above the tallest giantman while wide stretches of canvas make up the walls of this tent. A short weapon rack rests near a series of crude wooden stools which face a low glass-topped counter. The slight aroma of smoked boar drifts through a dark green curtain. Obvious exits: out On the weapon rack you see a dark imflass harpoon, a notched dark green mesille bow, a gleaming rhimar pit knife, a sleek black mithglin warsword, a bone-hilted imflass dirk, a gnarled leather-wrapped crook and a bright white zorchar talon sword. On the glass-topped counter you see a dark whorled blue vultite knee-breaker, a blood-stained mithril chest-ripper, a red vultite executioner's axe, a razor-sharp drakar limb-cleaver, a stout grey mithril spikestar, a chipped silvery vultite skull-crusher, a scuffed hoarbeam siege crossbow and a slim beheading sword. Stash, Workshop Multi-colored bins occupy an entire corner of this backroom, each container filled to the brim with various wooden handles and weapon adornments. A small wooden table rests in the middle of the room, its surface covered with metal shavings and old paint stains. A gnarled oak stand holds a number of questionable refreshments. You also see a dark green curtain. Obvious exits: none Category:Festivals